AVATAR: The Children of Fire
by Red Eyes Black Dragon Master
Summary: With the world just recovering from war, the Fire Nation capital is under seige by a rebelion loyal to Ozai and Azula. But Zuko is off searching for Ursa. Can he return in time to save his kingdom and the world, or will Azula finally do him in for good?
1. Prologue

**AVATAR**

**The Children of Fire**

Prologue

Azula knelt in the dark grimy reseses of her prison cell. Her mangles hair hung down over her eyes. Her arms were chained and pulled tight to the ceiling, restricting her movements. Her only clothes, tattered rags of a prison uniform. The only light in this room filtered through the grate of her six inch thick steel prison door.

The light in front of her door disappeared and reappeared each time a guard walked past, which they seemed to do often. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the once proud princess, reduced to nothing more than prison waste. Those worthless weaklings, such small minded creatures, no more than animals.

She hated them. She hated them all. Siding with her scab faced brother, Zuko, over her when she should be the Fire Lord. Azula hated those crietens who dared call themselves Fire Nation. She hated Zuko, and that water tribe peasent. She hated Mai and Ty Lee. She hated that bald headed Avatar. She wanted out of this prison. Someday she would escape, and she would kill them all! Scorch their bodies black and grind them to dust beneath her feet, followed soon by the whole planet.

These where the thoughts that kept Azula from completely losing her mind in here. In truth, she had little to no hope of ever escaping. Deep down, she knew this. Even if she dared not admit it to herself.

A clamor echoed though the halls just outside her cell. Azula's eyes shot strait to the opening in her door.

Shadows moved rapidly though the light. Guards ran back and forth around her door. "Where are they!" A guard with a deep gruff voice asked.

"Sir, they appear to have broken though the south gate, sir!" A much younger officer answered.

"Dammit! Send all available troops to the south gate! Send word to the Fire Lord!" The gruff voice commanded.

A blaze of fire erupted through the hallway. The guards shouted in surprise. The sound of shooting flames and slicing swords soon filled the air along with the agonizing screams of prison guards. The gruff older guard was pushed up against Azula's door. The sound of metal piercing flesh as well as his painful cries echoed though the halls. His body slid to the floor, landing with a loud thud. Now, the prison was silent.

The lock to Azula's cell unlatched and the door slid open. Standing before her, five figures adored in red and black trimmed robes, each with their hoods up covering their faces. They walked in unison toward the chained princess.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing here?" Azula's voice sounded scratchy and harsh to her ears. She's forgotten how long it had been since she spoke. "If you dare lay one hand on me, I swear I'll…"

The first figure grabbed the cuffs holding her left hand and produced the keys. He moved swiftly and steadily. The chains holding Azula back detached and dangled stupidly from the ceiling.

Azula fell forward. She caught herself with her hands, forgetting how long it had been since she supported her own weight. She must have lost weight in this cell, yet she felt so heavy right now. As she slowly staggered to her feet, she looked again at the five figures and saw they all kneeling before her, their foreheads practically touching the cold concrete floor.

"Who are you?" Azula's tone cold, but now less threatening than it had been only seconds before.

The leader of the robed figures, the one who had unlocked the shackles, rose to his knees. He pushed back his hood to reveal a young and almost schoolboy face. Tattooed on his forehead was a red bird, a phoenix, like the one Ozai had used when he declared himself Phoenix King, and blue fire surrounding the fire bird.

"We are the Children of Fire. We are the remains of the once true and great Fire Nation. We are dedicated to following the true meaning of fire and purging the world of all other elements. We are loyal only to the Fire Nation, and to its true lord, Ozai. We swear our allegiance to you, Princess Azula." He lifted his hood back into place and rested his head back to the ground.

Azula's eyes scanned over the small group of people kneeling to her. A welling heat filled her entire being. This was how it should be. These were her true subjects. A grin crept across her face. "Hm hm hm hm hm hm, he he he he he he he he he," a small chuckle grew in her throat, but she could not hold it back. Azula threw her head back and laughed and howling laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This would just be the beginning! Soon, the entire Fire Nation would be within her grasp yet again, and soon after that, every Nation on Earth would fall to her. And the Avatar, she would rip his still beating heart from his chest with her bare hands!


	2. The Fire Lord and Lady

**The Fire Lord and Lady**

_Two weeks earlier…_

_Ba Sing Se…_

A young man dressed in the waiter uniform of his uncles tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon, made his rounds to the tables, setting steaming cups of the leaf juice down and taking away the empty ones. Some people noticed the large burn scar on his face, and a few mumbled and stared, but none made a great deal of it. A thing the young man was grateful for.

A young woman, no older that the waiter, placed her feet up on the table and tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for him. "Boy," she called out, "What kind of service to you run here, letting a woman wait." The girl, tall for her age with two buns tied on either side of her long black hair. She wore a long red and black dress and fingerless black gloves.

"Coming right over." The waiter walked over to the table. "Can I get your name, miss?" A coy smile crept over his face.

"Does this jog your memory?" She grabbed him from behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Lips locked, the boy stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

"Mai, I'm still on the candle, I can't just start flirting with you while I'm working." He said.

"Zuko," Mai said, her lips pushed out, "when are you going to come back? We've been here for days. Everyone else has gone their separate ways."

"I can't go back yet. There's something I have to do before going back." Zuko said. "I still have to find someone."

"Who?"

Zuko set the empty platter on the table and set next to Mai. "Before we left the capital I visited my father in his cell. I asked him about what happened to my mom. You remembered when she disappeared, right?"

"Yeah." Mai rested her arms on the table.

"He told me where she was banished to. I figured I'd start looking for her there." Zuko said.

"You're just going to run off on a wild goose chase by yourself while the country is just beginning to recover?" Mai's eyes turned cold as they stared at him.

"I'm not going alone. Toph is going to go with me."

"The blind earth bender girl? Why her, exactly?" Mai asked.

Zuko shrugged. "She asked to come. I think she got left out since I took a trip with the others of the group and not with her."

"So she wants a field trip with you?"

"There's a better reason than that. She's the daughter of a high ranking noble family in the Earth Kingdom. If it's seen that she's traveling with the Fire Lord across the Earth Kingdom it will give a sense of unity and peace between the Nations."

"And what about me? Am I just supposed to wait here for you, or are you thinking of dragging me along with you?" Mai's cold emotionless voice said.

Zuko stood up. "You're right, the Fire Nation needs to start rebuilding, and it needs a confident leader to help it. I want you to go back to the capital, Mai."

She jumped up from the table and grabbed Zuko's collar. "You're just going to ship me back to the Fire Nation while you go off on a world tour again with some girl I don't know? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Mai, I'm not dumping you. I need someone in the capital to help with rebuilding and repairing the alliances with the other nations. I can only trust you to do this. The Fire Lady is supposed to run the country when the Fire Lord is away, right?"

A look of surprise cam over Mai's face. Her grip on Zuko's shirt loosened. "Fire Lady? Me?"

Zuko straightened his shirt out. "Yes. When I get back, we can make it official. I mean, if you want to." A pink hue appeared on his cheeks.

Mai's face turned a light pink as well. Her gaze shifted down and she began to fiddle with her hands. "Zuko, I…" Disregarding any caution, she threw her arms around him and pulled him in tight. "Of coarse I will." Tears began to peak at the edges of her closed eyes.

Zuko returned the embrace, holding her in his arms. After a few seconds, they let go and look each other in the eyes. "I have to get back to work now. I'll see you later tonight."

Mai nodded. As she walked away, her hand stayed clasped to Zuko's until the very last moment and then she was out the door.

Later that night, Zuko returned to the apartment that Uncle Iroh rented out. Mai was sitting at the small table, a cup of tea nestled in her hands. She looked up and smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Welcome back, want some tea?"

"I've been working all day in a tea shop. It's not exactly the first thing on my mind." He set his apron aside and sat down next to her.

Mai placed her cup on the table and cuddled up beside him. She hummed contently. "When are you leaving? How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I leave tomorrow morning first thing." He moved his arm around her waist.

She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Then we need to make tonight special."

The next morning Zuko watched from the back of his ostrich-horse as Mai's airship took off. He watched her saddened face in her window begin to fade as the ship moved further and further away. Eventually, the ship itself became just a dot on the horizon heading

west.

Clutched to his back, a young blind earth bender with black hair tied in a bun and her bangs hanging in front of her eyes waited impatiently. She swung her bare feet back and forth in an annoyance waiting fashion. "Can we go yet?" She shouted.

Zuko sighed and whipped the reigns of the ostrich-horse. The beast began to walk forward, another one carrying the food and supplies following in toe.


	3. Traveling

**Traveling**

Toph's arms gripped tightly around Zuko's waist, squeezing his ribs. Zuko groaned in discomfort. "Can't you just ride the other Ostrich-horse?" He wheezed.

"No, I can't see what I'd be doing. I had a hard enough time riding Appa." Toph smarted back.

Zuko rolled his eyes. They continued walking along the path through the woods, weaving around the trees. Zuko's straw hat cast a shadow over his eyes, blocking the heat from the sun. Every so often a traveler would come along from the opposite directions, they paid no mind. The second usage of the hat, it kept people from recognizing him.

As the day wind down, and the sun dipped below the tree line, Zuko yawned. He pulled the reigns of the ostrich-horse and brought the animal to a halt. Toph jolted up from her sleep. "Huh, what happened? Are we being attacked?"

"No." Zuko jumped off the animals back and walked to the other beast, untying the supplies. "We're making camp. We won't get much further tonight even if we keep going."

Toph hopped down from the Ostrich-horse, she sank her feet into the earth just before puling them back. "Aaaaahhhh." She tilted her head back and spread her arms out to her sides. "I never get tired of dirt." She wiggled her toes under the ground.

"Good for you." Zuko pulled a small tent off of the second ostrich-horse. "Could you go get some firewood for us?"

Toph pulled her feet from the ground and strutted off to the woods. She came back half and hour later with a stack of wood resting on a floating rock behind her. She slumped down by the circle of rocks Zuko had made for the fire pit and tossed some chunks of wood in it. Zuko shot a blast of flames from his hand and in an instant a crackling fire erupted in the fire pit. "So, how long until we get where we're going?" Toph asked, holding her hands out to the fire.

"Hopefully we'll be able to reach the place within a week. Possibly longer." Zuko replied, breaking out some of the food.

"A whole week? Why didn't you just get Aang to fly you there on Appa?" Toph reclined on her elbows, kicking her feet up.

Zuko rested his chin on his hand. "Aang, Katara, and Sokka took off on Appa before we even left. Remember? Hey, wait a minute," Zuko sat up, "why did you decide to go with me rather than with them?"

"Well," Toph scratched the edge of her nose, "The other three each got to have exciting adventures with you, so why can't I?"

"How are you trying to get a life changing experience from this? When I traveled off with them, it was always for something that concerned them. But this time, it concerns me, since I'm looking for my mom, not necessarily you."

"What's so special about her anyway?" Toph asked.

"Who?"

"You're mom, smart guy." She tossed a rock at him, bonking him on the head. "What so special about her?"

"What shouldn't be special about her? She's my mom, shouldn't I be concerned for her?" Zuko said.

"For her but not the rest of your family? Isn't it all or nothing?"

"You've met the rest of my family. The worst father on earth and a sister who's definition of sibling rivalry includes murder."

"Hm." Toph laid fully on her back, hands resting behind her head. "I never had any siblings. Maybe things would've been better if I had. You know, someone else for my parents to be concerned about rather than just me. Maybe they would've allowed me to grow up more, and been more accepting of it."

Zuko stared into the fire, light dancing across the ground. He watched as the wood crackled and snapped, sparks shooting into the air each time they did. Smoke curled as it rose up to the sky to meet the stars. "Is that why you decided to come with me?"

"What?"

"Is that the reason why you decided to come with me? So that somehow I would be able to help you with your family problems?" Zuko asked. "If you remember, I set off with Aang, Sokka, and Katara all because they had some important situations they had to work out themselves. It was their journey, I was just along mostly for the ride or to help them out. This time, it's my quest. I'm after something important to me, and you happen to be along for the ride."

Toph scoffed. She walked a little ways away and stomped her foot to the ground, erecting a earth tent. Zuko remained by the fire, he probed it once and a while with a stick, but eventually, he made his way to his own tent. He coiled himself up in his sleeping bag. It felt strange to sleep alone. He'd gotten so used to having Mai at his side at night, now he looked longingly at the empty space at his side.

Eventually, Zuko managed to fall asleep. The fire steadily burned and in time it died down, leaving their camp sight dark except for the moon and stars. The two ostrich-horse's stood next to a nearby tree, asleep. Leaves and branches rushed as they were pushed aside. High up in the trees, something moved. It jumped from bow to bow as it made it's way closer to the camp site where Zuko and Toph slept.

It appeared from the trees right above to two ostrich-horses. A figure clad entirely in black, except for an opening for the eyes. Slim and delicate, the thief tied a rope around the tree limb and began to descend towards the sleeping animals. Once on the ground, they lightly touched down and started to quietly and swiftly pick apart and take supplies from the saddle bags.

Just as they were about halfway done, a rock suddenly jut out of the ground and threw the thief through the air, crashing in the middle of the camp site. They sat up, dazed and disorientated. The Earth tent shrunk back into the ground and Toph emerged.

She stomped her foot to the ground and a muffled yelp came from Zuko's tent. He came stumbling out of his tent. "What are you doing?"

"Thief!" Toph shouted. She raised her hands to Earth bend.

Zuko reached back into his tent and pulled out his duel swords. The thief ran towards the safety of the woods, only to have another rock jut out in front to them. As they stopped short, Zuko charged in and slashed with his swords.

With and quick duck and kick, the thief knocked one sword from his hand. They spun quickly and kicked the feet right out from under Zuko. The thief sprinted across the camp site and jumped just as Toph sent another rock flying at them. They grabbed the rope and swung back into the trees, disappearing from view.

Zuko sighed, he stood back up and retrieved his sword.

"Why didn't you just Fire bend them?" Toph asked.

"I can't really Fire bend out here. There's still a lot of tension against Fire nation." Zuko responded. He walked over to the ostrich-horses and began to rummage through the supplies. "Hm."

"What?"

"They took quite a bit. Most of our food and money is gone." He sighed and put the remaining items back. "We may have to sell one of the Ostrich-horses."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Toph erected another earth tent and went to sleep. Zuko sighed again. He walked back to his tent and crawled back into bed.


	4. Bei Fong

**Bei Fong**

Zuko and Toph walked past the gates of the southern Earth Kingdom town, Zuko leading the Ostrich-horse's by the reins. His wide brim hat covered his eyes. Villagers strolled past them back and forth around the street. None seemed to notice the two random travelers. "Were are we?" Toph asked.

Zuko glanced back and the sign. "It says this is the village of Gaoling. Do you know where that is?"

Toph sighed and turned to look away. She did so on instinct, rather than from any desire to avoid eye contact. "This is my old home town. My family lives here."

"Hm, do you want to go visit them while we're here?" Zuko asked.

She crossed her arms. "I don't really know. I've kinda wanted to see them for a while, but now that I have the chance, I don't know how to feel about it. Will they be glad to see me? Will they even want to talk to me again?"

Zuko walked along side her, listening to every word. To him, it all sounded so familiar. This was almost exactly like what he'd said when he was going back to the Fire Nation after Ba Sing Se. His lack of confidence. All to familiar.

Speaking of familiar, as Zuko turned to look around the town he spotted two people he recognized. Two people from his travels around the Earth Kingdom. Song and her mother.

Zuko turned back around in an instant. Why were they here? How long had they been standing over there? Did they see him? He sure hoped not, he didn't want to be deal with something like that.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked. "Your heart-rate just skyrocketed. You okay?"

"Yeah," Zuko whipped sweat from his forehead, "I'm fine."

"I can tell when you're lying." Toph said smuggly.

"Lee? Is that really you?"

Zuko tensed up at the sound of that voice. Slowly, he turned around and waved. "Hey, Song."

"Lee?" Toph asked.

"My Alias, just go with it." Zuko whispered from the side of his mouth. "What bring you out here?" He asked louder as Song and her mom stepped over.

"We're in the market for a new Ostrich-horse." She said, crossing her arms. Her eyes seemed to burn into Zuko's mind as she stared at him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Zuko scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Toph turned to him. "Why are you sorry?"

"He stole our last one." Song snapped.

"You what?" Toph shouted.

"I was desperate. It was a rough time for me and uncle." Zuko reasoned. Even as he said it, he felt horrible for trying to justify his earlier mistakes.

"Where is the old man now, anyways?" Song asked, still as angry as before.

"Oh, he's back home, running his tea shop in Ba Sing Se." Zuko sighed. "Look, Song, I'm really sorry about taking your Ostrich-horse." He thought for a second and then walked over to the two behind him. He untied one from the other and walked it to Song and her mother. "Here." He held out the reins to them. "I know it's been a few months, but I hope it's not to late to make up for it."

Song starred wide-eyes at the reins held out to her. After some hesitation, she took them from Zuko. "Well, um, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Zuko replied. He took the other animal's reins and prepared to leave. "Quinn," he said, motioning to Toph, "we need to go."

Toph glanced back at him in confusion, then shrugged and complied. As they started to walk away, Song shouted out to them. "Lee! When you see your uncle again, tell him not to serve White Jade in his tea shop!"

Zuko turned back and smiled, waving in recognition. As he turned to walk away again, he past by a poster of the Peace Declaration with both him in full Fire Lord attire and Avatar Aang painted on it. Song happened to see the poster and her eyes grew wide with shock. Was he? No, he couldn't be. Lee the refugee she knew could never be the new Fire Lord. It was just impossible.

"Good going, lame brain!" Toph snapped after a few minutes of walking. "I thought your whole idea was to sell one of the Ostrich-horses. And instead you just give it away to the first girl you meet in town."

"I didn't know I was going to run into her." Zuko retorted.

"Hm." Toph snorted. "I guess that limits our options, doesn't it. Come on, we're going to my place."

/

A small ship landed on the banks of the Wulong forest. The skeletal bare trees reached for the sky against a landscape of rock pillars. Sokka stepped off the ship and stretched his legs on dry land again. His one leg still felt a little stiff since Katara had healed it. Following behind him, Suki and a small number of Kyoshi Warriors.

Among the Kyoshi Warriors was Ty Lee, in full uniform. "So what are we looking for again?" She asked, picking her ear with her pinky finger.

"My meteor sword and boomerang." Sokka said. "I know I dropped them around here somewhere."

"We've been dragged out here to find some sword and boomerang? This place is huge, there's no way we can do that." One of the warriors snarked.

"It's not just some sword!" Sokka shouted. "That's my Meteor sword, you know, crafted from a meteor, from space. It's a one of a kind sword. And there's also my special boomerang."

"Calm down, Sokka." Suki placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find it. We just have to start looking."

/

Ozai, former Fire Lord, rested in the back of his cell. A scattering of lifeless rat bodies littered the prison floor. His head shot up as the door of the prison opened. He watched intently as six figures in long black robes and hoods walked in. They stopped in front of his cell. The leader pulled the keys from his robes and unlocked the cell. The door creaked open.

Five of the robed figures knelt to the former Fire Lord, placing their foreheads to the ground. "My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet may our march of Civilization continue." They chanted together.

The sixth figure pushed back her hood. Azula. Her powerful eyes stared down at Ozai. "Father, come. It is time we reclaim our throne." She calmly stated.

"Azula." Ozai pushed himself up, bracing against the stone wall. "How did you get here? Who are these people?"

The leader sat up and pushed back his hood, revealing the phoenix tattoo clad in blue flames on his forehead. "We are the Children of Fire. We are loyal to the true Fire Nation and to the true Fire Lord. We are dedicated to the true meaning of fire and to purging this world of all other Elements. We are loyal only to the Fire Nation and swear our allegiance to you, Fire Lord Ozai." He lifted his hood back into place and knelt back down.

Ozai sneered down at the people before him before looking back to Azula. "What is the meaning of this, Azula?"

"We are taking out kingdom back, Father." Azula's sinister smile crept across her face.

"Hm," Ozai held his hand up in front of his face, then looked down at one of the robed people kneeling to him. He staggered over to one of them. "Sit up." He commanded. The young man complied without a moments hesitation. Ozai placed his hand on the young man's head. A brief flash of blue light filled the cell, and the follower collapsed to the ground.

Azula stared down at the fallen follower. "Father, what did you…"

"The Avatar stole my Firebending, but he gave me something in return. I can kill just by touching people. I've been practicing on these prison rats. With this power, along with these new loyalists, we can reconquer the Fire Nation and the world along with it."

/

Toph and Zuko stood at the front gates of the Bei Fong estate. The Insignia of the Flying Boar posted prominently above the doors. Zuko knocked his knuckles against the door. The seconds ticked by as they waited. A trickle of sweat dripped down Toph's face. To her, the seconds seemed like hours. "Someone's coming."

Like clockwork, the large stone door opened. A guard stepped out and scanned over the two. His eyes fell on Toph and he gasped. "Toph! Is that really you?"

"Yes. It is." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again. Please, come in. Both of you. I will go tell your parents!" The Guard pulled the door all the way open and Toph and Zuko stepped inside, pulling the Ostrich-horse behind them. "Here," the guard reached and took the Ostrich-horse from Zuko, "I'll take it to the stables. And I'll bring your parents here, Toph." The guard took the animal away, leaving Toph and Zuko to wait.

After several minutes, Toph's parents came running across the courtyard. They both grabbed Toph and held her in their arms, embracing her as tight as they could. Toph, while gasping for breath, felt a sense of warmth flow through her. Her parents finally stepped back, letting their daughter breath. "Toph," her mother said, tears streaming down her face, "we're so glad your safe."

Warm water fell down Toph's face. "Mom." She threw her arms around her mother's waist.

Zuko stood back and watched. A smile had crept over his face. Just from watching, he could feel the love that they felt for each other. His chest began to ache, he was watching the love of a family right in front of him. Was this going to be what it would feel like when he found Ursa?

Mr. Bei Fong let go of his daughter and looked down at Zuko. "Thank you, young man. I am in your debt. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

Zuko smiled and bowed. "I would be most grateful, sir."

"It is settled then. Tonight we will have a feast tonight to welcome my daughters return. And tonight we will accommodate our honored guest. What did you say your name was, boy?" Mr. Bei Fong asked.

"Lee."

Mr. Bei Fong nodded. "Come along, Lee, my servents will show you to the guest room." He gestured to his servents who walked over to Zuko.

"Follow me, good sir." The servent led Zuko away, leaving Toph with her parents.

"Oh, my, Toph. You are just so dirty. Come on, we need to get you washed up." Her mother said.

"I'll call for her personal aides." Father said.

"No," her mother brought her arms around Toph. "It's been so long since the last time, I'll bathe her myself."


	5. Mai's Defeat

**Mai's Defeat**

Toph sat in the chest deep water, steam rose around her clouding the room. Not that she could tell. In the water, her earth bending was hindered and she was unable to see. Her mother sat behind her with a small bucket of soapy water. She rubbed a scrubber across Toph's back in circles, getting as much dirt off as she could. The water started to turn darker as she did. "I can't believe how dirty you can get." Toph remained silent. Her mom stopped scrubbing and set the scrubber down. "Toph, I got the letter you sent."

"You did?" Toph sat up. "I'm sorry I ran off without telling you."

"I know why you did. We're just so afraid for you, Toph. We're afraid of what could happen to you out there in the world without us there to watch over you."

"You shouldn't be, I can take care of myself." Toph sank deeper into the water. "I don't need someone to watch me every hour of every day."

"Toph, you may say that you're all grown up, or that you don't need anyone to watch you, or that you don't need anyone's help. But no matter what, you'll still be our little girl. And we still love you." She hugged her daughter from behind. "And we're just glad to have you home again."

Toph starred down as the murky water. Her heart sank. "I can't stay for long."

"What is it, Toph?" Her mom asked.

"I have to go with Lee. We're trying to find his mother and I promised to travel with him. We just dropped by to see you and for some funds. We have to start traveling again by tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Bei Fong's hands rested on her daughters shoulders. She knelt, deep in thought. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke up. "As long as you come back to us safe and sound, I'll be okay with it."

Toph spun around. "Really?"

Her mom nodded. Not that Toph could see so. "Yes. You are growing independent, and we as parents need to acknowledge that. Just, please, come back safely."

Toph practically leapt out of the water and embraced her mother. "Of coarse, Mom."

/

In the Fire Nation capital, Mai paced hurriedly back and forth around her room. A servant came in though the door holding a platter of tea. "I brought the Sweet Jasmine Tea as you request, Mistress."

"Em, I don't feel like that anymore. Bring me some honey buns instead." Mai waved her servant away.

"As you request, my lady." The servant placed the platter on a small table and stepped back out.

Mai continued to pace restlessly back and forth around the room. For the last few days she'd been having strange cravings for unusual foods, thing she would've never eaten normally. Must've been from how worried she was about Zuko. She walked back over to the desk stationed against the window and prepared a slip of parchment. Dipping a brush in ink she began to write a letter.

Suddenly outside the room she heard a loud crash. A servant screamed and a thud of his body hitting the floor was heard. The clashing of steel and the blasting of flames echoed from the hallway, as well as a maniacal laughter that Mai recognized all too well.

Azula.

Mai grabbed three slips of paper and pulled the sheets from her bed. She tied one end to the bed post and threw the rest out the window. Just as she started to climb out the window, the doors burst open in a shattering of splinters.

Azula entered the room, her hair still a mangled mess and a look of crazed insanity in her eyes. Following her were several hooded figures as well as former Fire Lord Ozai. Mai grabbed hold of the bed sheet and jumped from the window, just as Azula shot a burst of blue flames at her. The fire passed through the window and into the darkening night sky.

Mai continued down the bed sheet ladder, but then felt a sudden jerk. One of the hooded figures had grabbed it by the base and was beginning to pull it back up. In a quick second, Mai pulled forth a knife from her sleeve and slashed the sheet just above her hands. She fell the rest of the way, landing gracefully and lightly on her feet. She started running off into the bushes as she heard Azula voice, "Don't just stand there like fools, after her!"

She ran, but could feel a pain in her gut. Something was sapping her strength. Three of the hooded figures caught up to her and attacked, shooting fire at her. She dodged the first blast and caught on of them in the stomach with her fist. Another tried to grab her from behind, but she spun around and slammed the heel of her foot against the side of his head. The last one moved to punch her, but she ducked and rammed her elbow into his ribs , sending him collapsing to the ground. She quickly pulled three knives from her sleeves and stuck the figures to the ground before taking off running again.

Finally she made it to her destination. The messenger hawk relay tower. Mai ran inside and quickly grabbed a brush and began to write down three messages. Once she was done, she rolled them up and slipped them into the cylindrical cases of three different hawks. "You, to the Eastern Air Temple. Find the Avatar." The first hawk took off. "You, to the Wulong forest. Find Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors." The Second hawk took off into the night. "And you, search all over for Zuko. Wherever he is." The last hawk took off just ass the doors burst open.

"Mai, how good it is to see you again." Azula stepped in, flipping her hair with her hand. The other robbed figures stepped in behind her as well as Ozai.

"How did you get out of prison?" Mai grimaced, clutching a knife in each hand.

"Only thanks to the help of the real citizens of the Fire Nation. These are the one's loyal to me, and now the Fire Nation will become mine again." Azula held up her hands, ablaze in blue flames. She blasted the two fireballs at Mai, who rolled to one side and threw her blades.

Azula ducked and charged, fire engulfing her fist. She punched, but Mai dodged, and kick at Azula's legs. Azula back flipped away, striking at Mai with her feet. Mai dodged again and threw another knife, this time catching Azula's sleeve and sticking it to the ground. Azula lost her balance and landed hard against the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

As Mai readied another set of weapons, Ozai ran up to her. She tried to stab at him, but her caught her by the wrist. As soon as his hands grasped over her arm, she felt herself becoming weaker and cold. Her legs began to give out from under her and she fell to one knee. It was as if her strength was being sapped away merely by his touch.

Ozai placed his other hand on her head, and Mai gasped. She tried to breath, but finally her energy gave out and her body fell to the floor. Ozai starred down as Mai's lifeless body, and then to his open palm. A fiendish grin crept over his face. "With this new power, I'm invincible." He growled.

/

Mai's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. She sat up and looked around. All around her, gnarled roots wrapped around all the ground and ruins scattered everywhere. A light mist shifted though the gold colored sky.

As Mai stood up she noticed a strange floating shapeless form attached to her. She grabbed it and pulled it down to look more closely at it. It felt strange, almost like it was a part of her, yet also separate. She again looked up and scanned her surroundings. "Where am I?"


	6. Messages Delivered

**Messages Delivered**

The mid day sun beat down on Suki. She wiped her forehead and flicked the sweat away. Fortunatly, an soft breeze came in off the ocean and prevented it from becoming too unbearably hot. She was out of her Kyoshi uniform and instead was dressed in her red Fire Nation attire. The few other Kyoshi warriors were also dressed in lighter clothes. It was still the end of summer, after all. No need to be wandering around this skeletal burned forest in those bulky uniforms and make-up.

She scanned across the beach and into the woods. Most of the tress were bare now from Fire Lord Ozai's unsuccessful attack, now leaving what looked like long scars clawed into the earth. Somewhere around here was Sokka's boomerang and Meteor sword. But now even after the two weeks they'd been there, they hadn't found them. Maybe Luci was right, maybe they wouldn't be able to find Sokka's weapons.

Where was Sokka anyways? Suki looked back and forth across the beach, but no one was around. She started making her way back to the forest. Besides herself and Sokka, Ty Lee and three other Kyoshi warriors had come with them. Currently the other three were sitting and resting besides some trees. Everyone was exhausted from all the time spent out here.

Just as she passed them, a loud screech split the air. In the air, a hawk wearing the insignia of the Fire Nation soared overhead. It began to circle and descend. Suki watched as it flew towards her. She raised her arm and the bird landed on her arm band, it's claws clinking against the metal. Suki stroked the feathers under its chin. "And where did you come from?" She noticed the small canister on its back. After unscrewing the top, she pulled a small rolled up parchment from it and began to read.

Suki looked up from the parchment with a look of horror across her face. The rolled it back up and took off running. "Sokka!" She shouted. As she ran, the shapes colors of the trees blurred around her. "Sokka!"

She heard his laughter briefly as it echoed in the trees. She turned towards the sound. Along with it she heard the laughter of girl accompanying it. Suki emerged from to a small clearing and saw Sokka and Ty Lee sitting next to each other. Ty Lee was laughing and Sokka's arm were thrown up in the air. "And I call that the airship slice!" Ty Lee laughed again.

A scowl came over Suki's face and she folded her arms. "Sokka!" She said with a harsh tone.

Sokka shot up to his feet and turned to face her. "Suki! Hey, what's going on?"

"I could ask you that. What are you and Ty Lee doing out here?"

"We were just talking. That's all." Sokka said, still holding his hands up in front of him. Suki raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey, what's this?" Ty Lee grabbed the rolled up paper from Suki's hand. She unrolled it, and read. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Sokka asked, looking over at Ty Lee, but still holding his hands up.

"It's Azula! She's escaped and so has Ozai! They're attacking the Capital! Or at least they were when Mai sent this. We have to get back to the Fire Nation!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Just as she said that, a familiar groaning roar echoed through the air. All three of them looked up as a shadow fell over them. A sky bison. Appa descended down from the sky and landed next to them. Aang leapt from the back and floated gently to the ground. "Guys, something has happened."

"Aang? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"I was meditating at the Eastern Air Temple and my visions showed me what's going on in the Fire Nation Capital. Azula and Ozai have escaped from Prison."

"Yeah, we just got a message from Mai telling us about it." Sokka said, finally lowering his hands to his side.

"Come one, get on, we have to get back to the Capital." Aang said.

"Aww," Sokka moaned as he started walking to Appa, "and I never found my space sword or boomerang."

Aang closed his eyes and stamped one foot against the ground. He felt the tremors in the earth spread across the forest. He sensed every tree, every stone, and every formation. He pointed to the left. "Over that way about three hundred feet and buried in mud is the meteor sword. And about five hundred feet south south west is the boomerang."

Sokka stared confused for a moment, blinking in surprise. "Hey, Aang, if you could've always done that, why didn't you?"

"Because you never told me what you were doing down here until just now. Now grab your stuff so we can go."

"What about the others?" Suki asked. "The other Kyoshi warriors? Appa can't carry all of us all the way to the Fire Nation."

Katara, who had been sitting up in Appa's saddle, leaned over the edge. "Suki, go tell the other Kyosho warriors that we'll send an Airship back to get them as soon as we get to the Fire Nation. Sokka, Ty Lee, go get the sword and boomerang."

Hurriedly, the three of them took off in different directions. Fifteen minutes later the three came back. They jumped on Appa's back and sat down. Aang got in the driver seat and grabbed the reins. "I got 'em! I got them back finally!"

"Yeah, that's so great for you, Sokka." Suki still had her arms folded over her chest.

Aang whipped the reins. "Yip yip!" Appa slapped his tail against the ground and took off into the air. Heading west, they flew towards the Fire Nation.

/

"I am not letting it happen!" Lao Bei Fong scolded. "I'm not letting you take her!"

Toph sat and listened. She, Zuko and her mom had tried to explain the situation of her father, but things weren't going so well. "Dad, listen I just…"

"No, Toph. I'm not going to let you run away again the instant after you get back home. It's not going to happen."

"Dear, it's not going to be fore long. She's already given her word to return." Her mother, Poppy Bei Fong stood and addressed Lao.

"Are you defending her actions now? After she left for months on end you're going to let her leave just like that?" Lao reasoned.

"Dad, I already told Lee that I would help him and I promise to return soon." Toph tried to reason.

"I will not permit it!" Her father's voice rang throughout the room.

Toph stood up and stomped her foot against the ground, shacking the room. "Fine! I don't need your permission! I'll just leave anyways!"

Zuko placed his hand on Toph's shoulder. "Toph, don't. I can do this alone."

"But Zuko…"

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

Lao looked up at Zuko sternly. "Zuko? You're name is Zuko? As in Fire Lord Zuko? Wasn't your name Lee?"

Zuko tensed up. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to be using the alias. "Yeah, it is. And yes I am. I was traveling under an alias, but I guess I've been found out. Yes, I am the Fire Lord." Zuko stepped away and grabbed his back. "Best I get going." He threw his bag over his shoulder and stepped out the door.

Zuko made his way to the stables. He opened the stall to his Ostrich-horse and lead it out to the gates of the estate. He hooked his bag over the animal and jumped on its back. Grabbing the reins, he was just about to take off when Toph's voice shouted out to him. "Zuko, wait!"

Toph and her mother came running up to him. They stopped as they came up next to him. "My father changed his mind. He's letting me go."

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Poppy said. She held out a small coin purse. "Take this as my gratitude for bringing my daughter back to me. And to make sure she returns safely to me again."

Zuko, tentatively took the coin purse from her. "Thank you. You have my word as Fire Lord, I'll bring her back safely."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko." Poppy grabbed Toph from under her arms and lifter her onto the back of the Ostrich-horse. She and Toph shared a tight hug just before Zuko snapped the reins. The Ostrich-horse took off in a steady trot, taking it's travelers with it.

After they'd left, Lao stepped up behind his wife. "I am still not happy about this. But I choose to go along with it this time. I hope I don't live to regret it."

/

The sun was setting, casting the sky a bright orange, as Azula scanned the skies. In the darkening east, she could make out the silhouette of the Avatar's sky bison as it approached. "Father. The Avatar's here."

Ozai stared down at his bare hand. "I knew he would show up eventually. Bring him to me and I'll make sure he'll never be a problem again."


	7. Trapped

**Trapped**

Appa roared as he landed, slamming his powerful legs in the courtyard of the Fire Lord's palace. Clouds of dust lifted up around him. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee jumped from his back and surrounded the giant Sky Bison, preparing for an attack.

But none came.

The courtyard was empty. Even using his Earthbending, Aang couldn't sense the vibrations of anyone else within the courtyard of stone pillars. Aang moved to a neutral stance, his glider held tightly in his hand at the ready.

Katara glanced in both directions before capping her Penguin-seal skin water pouch. "They're not out here."

"If I know Azula, she's already expecting us." Ty Lee stated. "She's probably inside, most likely in the throne room."

"And heavily guarded." Suki added.

"She does have a knack for planning ahead." Sokka sratched his chin. "So, we should plan ahead as well."

Sokka took his sword and scratched from lines on the ground. "Ty Lee, how far into the palace is the throne room?" Ty Lee gave Sokka the directions. "Okay then. Aang, we know Azula will have some kinds or guards protecting her and waiting for us. So, you should Earthbend a tunnel underground leading all the way into the throne room. But leave the other end closed. We don't want her to know what we're doing. Then Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and I will go through the tunnel while you walk into the palace by yourself. When you confront Azula, you'll open the other end and we all attack her!"

Aang nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan." He took a stance and jabbed his hands at the ground. A tunnel opened up underground and Sokka, Katara, Ty Lee, and Suki all filed in.

"Remember to open the other end of the tunnel once you confront her." Sokka said. Then disappeared into the dark.

Aang made his way into the palace. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways full of columns. No fires were lit, shadows cast through out the palace. After a while of quite walking, Aang came to the doors of the throne room. With a powerful yank, he pulled the doors open.

Seated on the throne was not Azula. It was Ozai.

"Greetings, Avatar. Welcome to the inner sanctum." Ozai said, climbing to his feet. "That look on your face is priceless. I suppose you were expecting someone else. Azula, maybe. Sorry to disappoint."

Aang was confused. Of all the people he'd expected to see here, Ozai wasn't one of them. And Certainly not alone. Aang could feel the vibrations around him through the earth and could feel no one else in the palace moving. He felt Ozai's every move and could tell he had no hidden weapons. So what was he doing here alone?

Ozai stepped down to the floor. He wore not the tattered prison garments but rather the high ranking Fire Nation General's uniform. His black hair was tied back in place and flowed behind him as he walked. Aang held his staff out in front of him, prepared for attack. "Now, Avatar, what do you think I can do? You stole my bending from me. I am unarmed, and there is no one else around."

"What do you want, Ozai?"

"Seriously, I'm just here to talk." Ozai walked around Aang, his hands held behind his back. Aang's eyes followed Ozai around the room, never leaving him for an instant. "I'm a little concerned about what has happened to the state of the world since you defeated me."

"The state of the world has gotten better. Things are going back to the way they were. The way things are supposed to be." Aang retorted.

"Is that so? Then tell me, what has become of the citizens of the Earth Kingdom Colonies? If the Earth Kingdom belongs to the Earth Benders and their kin, what did you do with the Fire Nation living there?"

"There is nothing wrong with people of different Nations living together in harmony."

"Who said it was harmonious?" Ozai continued to circle around Aang. "Do you think those Fire Nation are safe, not that the Empire no longer exists? How many Earth Kingdom citizens want to be neighbors with Fire Nation after the war?"

"If the Fire Nation coloniests are ever in any danger like that, they can always come back to the Fire Nation." Aang retorted.

"Yes, forcing people to abandon the homes and lands they grew up on for a hundred years. That seems justifiable." Ozai's voice oozed with distain.

"It's no less justified than when the Fire Nation did it to the Earth Kingdom. Or all the other nations."

"But are you MORE justified? Aren't you exiling people from their homes? From their land?"

"It was Earth Kingdom land first."

"And who lived there before them?" Ozai stopped, standing directly behind Aang. "Like the forest and wild lands that were cleared for them to develop that land for their Earth Kingdom villages. And all the animals it misplaced, are you going to argue that they deserve to have their land back from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Are you now comparing the people of the Earth Kingdom to animals!" Aang shouted, turning to face Ozai.

"And then comparing the Fire Nation to the humans who settled the land from the animals? Maybe I am."

With one quick movement, Ozai latched his hand over Aang's head. Aang uttered a small cry as he tried to fight back, but it was too late. His body was already going numb. Ozai watched as the arrow tattoos began to glow brightly. In a flash, the Avatar collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Maybe I am, but it was enough to keep you distracted." Ozai quipped. The doors to the throne room flew open again and Azula stepped in. Following behind her, the Children of Fire held Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee in chains. "Well done, Azula."

She knelt before Ozai. "Thank you, Father. We captured the Avatar's friends in the tunnel outside."

"As you has planned for, Azula." Ozai walked up to the four captives. Katara, Sokka, and Suki glared angrily at him, barely able to retain their anger. Ty Lee hung her head in silence.

Katara saw Aang's body lying motionless on the floor and gasped. "What did you do to him, you monster!"

"This." Ozai placed his hand on Katara's head and she to collapsed motionless to the ground.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll join her." Ozai said as he grabbed Sokka by the head. And thed did the same to Suki.

As he neared Ty Lee, Azula spoke up. "Not her." Ozai pulled hi hand away and looked back to Azula. "I want to punish her personally. Guards, take her to my quarters."

The robed figures pulled Ty Lee to her feet and started to carry her away. Azula met the young girls eyes, a look of fear and desperation held in them.

/

Aang's eyes snapped open. He jumped up and looked around. Thick, gnarled roots of enormous trees dug into the ground all around him. A thick fog hung in the air. He stood up and watched as a winged creature flew across the sickening yellow sky. He knew where he was.

"Aang!" Katara's voice shouted out to him. She emerged from the woods and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in delight. Aang smiled and held her as well. "We were afraid you were dead."

"Hey, guys, a little help!" Sokka shouted. Aang looked up and saw Sokka tangled up in vines, dangling by his ankles.

"I got him." Suki emerged from the fog. She scaled the tree and fiddled with the vines, releasing Sokka, who plummeted to the swampy water below.

"Uagh!" Sokka burst through the water surface, spitting water. He clawed his fingers across his tongue. "This is disgusting!"

Suki slid back down the tree and helped him up. "Where are we?" She asked.

Aang looked up at the sky. "The Spirit World."


	8. Fool me Twice

**Fool me Twice**

An Earth-tent stood out from the ground in a clearing deep in the woods. Stars twinkled in the sky overhead and small animals chirpped from the forest, but there was no movement in the clearing. An Ostrich-horse was tied to an Earth-post nearby. It slept soundly, its saddle bags still belted around it. Slowly and silently, a dark figure peared down on the small camp from the trees.

Clad entirely in black with the trousers and sleeves bound around their arms and legs to prevent them from making a noise. And a mask that only showed their eyes. With extreme patientce and presiscion, the figure climbed down from their pearch in the trees to the ground. Their feet made not a sound as they stepped across the forest floor and into the clearing. The drab gray light cast by the moon left nearly no shadow behind the figure. They crept up to the Ostrich-horse and reached out for the saddle bag.

Even after having already robbed this group of travelers several days before, the thief had followed them ever since they left Gaoling. And even now, after having been robbed, they still left their possessions out in the open. This person deserved to be robbed if they were this dim.

Just as the were about the grab the saddle bag, a giant wall of rock shot up from the ground behing them. Three more encompassed the thief, surrounding them in a giant rock box, trapping them. They looked back and forth around their new entrapment, the walls stood fifteen feet tall and smooth as marble. Completely unable to climb. They were trap.

The Earth tent sank back into the ground and Toph and Zuko stood confidently in the center. Both still dressed in their normal clothes. "I could tell you were following us." Toph said. "It was just a matter of waiting for you to show up again." She flexed her hands slightly and two sets of rock-cuffs clasped around the theif's hands and feet. Then slamming her feet against the ground, the rock walls fell away.

The theif glared at the two, their hands held behind their back and feet bound tightly together. Zuko walked over to the theif and grabbed the mask, tearing it away. The theif was a woman. She stared at him with her amber-gold eyes. She appeared to be in her mid to late forties with a fair complexion and short cut brown hair. Something in her face reminded Zuko of someone, but it was unfamiliar. Like a person from long ago who he couldn't place.

Just then a loud screech came from the sky. A messager hawk descended from the sky. Zuko took a spare shirt and, wrapped it around his hand and raised it up for the bird. It pearched on his extended arm, folding its wings. He opened tha canister on its back and pulled out the small slip of rolled up paper. Holding up ne finger he lit a small flame on his fingertip and started to read. His eyes grew wide with stunned horror.

"What is it? Your heart rate just jumped." Toph asked.

"It's Azula. She's escaped somehow, and so has Ozai. They've taken over the Capital." Zuko said, extinguishing the flame on his finger tip. "We have to head back now."

"And how do you expect to do that? We can't exactly call for a ship." Toph pointed out.

"I don't know. What about Aang or Katara? Where did they go? We could call for them. Or even Sokka."

"Sokka is in the Wulong forest place looking for his space sword. If we're really gonna try to meet up with anyone, that would be our best bet. What about her?" Toph pointed to the theif.

Even as she said it, the theif broke the rock-cuffs holding her arms back. With one swift movement, she jumped up and kicked Zuko in the chest, sending his crashing against the ground. The restraints around the theif's feet as well were broken off. Toph moved to attack, but by then the black clad figure and raced off into the woods and climbed up one of the trees. Toph lowered her arms. She couldn't use her Earthbending to see up trees as well as if something were directly touching the ground.

She stepped over to Zuko and helped him get back to his feet. "You okay?"

"As well as I can say. You couldn't give me fair warning she was gonna do that?" He brushed the front of his shirt down.

"I can't predict the future." Toph neglected to tell him that she sensed the theif's heart rata skyrocked upon hearing Azula's name. "So what is the plan now, Zuko? What about looking for your mom?"

"It'll have to wait. We need to get back to the Fire Nation. Come on, we move out tonight."

/

As the two packed the few things they had and started riding off, the theif watched from the trees. Inquisitivly, almost obsessed. Azula, Ozai, and she almost thought she'd heard the blind Earthbender call the boy Zuko. Was it possible? These thoughts and more ran through her head. Watching the travelers she waited, contemplating her next move.

She decided to follow them. It had been years since she was last in the Fire Nation, but perhaps now was the time to return.

/

The Jasmine Dragon. The newest and most respected tea shop in the upper circle of Ba Sing Se. At this time of night, the owner slept in his ajoining apartment. He lay half covered in the blankets sound asleep, his snores loud enough to disturb the neighbors. Suddenly he jolted up from his sleep. "Zuko." He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes.

He lifted the floor boards of his house to reveal the parts needed to assembly a small hot air balloon. He took the pieces out and started putting them together. Once done, he brought it outside and lit the burner. THe balloon lifted off and he headed south. Even now, Iroh did not know exactly what his dream ment, just that his nefew needed him.

/

"The Spirit World?" Katara asked. She looked all around the tangled roots of the too big trees as they sank into the murky water.

Sokka poked the tip of his sword against one of the tree roots. "Yup. I remember this place kinda." He sheathed his sword. A strange winged creature screeched as it took off. "This is the place that giant panda spirit took me?"

"But how did we get here?" Katara asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." A figure emerged from the fog in clear view. A familiar sour pale face. Mai.

Aang sighed. "Mai. We got your messages about Azula. I must admit, I'm kinda surprised to see you. When did you get here?"

"Don't know." She folded her arms. "How long ago did you get my letters?"

Suki stepped forward. "I got it three days ago."

"Well then I've been here for a week. Where's Zuko?"

"He wasn't with us. We don't know." Aang said.

"That means either he hasn't gotten the message, or he has and he's just one his way back."

Sokka tilted his head as he looked at her. Floating by her side, attached by a line of ghostly mass like it was a part of her was a shapeless form. It twisted and moved, but never drifted away. "Hey, Mai, what is that?" He pointed to the spirit thing.

Mai looked over at it, then back at them. "I don't know. It was there when I got here."

"It's kinda creeping me out, could you get rid of it?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know how. And even if I did, I don't think I would want to. It feels...weird. Like it's a part of me." She grabbed it and held it in her arms. "I don;t quite understand it."

Aang stepped forward, reaching out with one hand. "My I?" He asked.

Mai nodded hesitantly as Aang laid his hand on the shapeless mass. He stood silently for a moment, his eyes held closed and his breath coming in deep through his nostrils. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he stepped back. "Mai," Aang stuttered, "you're pregnant."


	9. Consequences

**Consequences**

Mai stared blankly in confusion. She placed a hand on her midsection. "I'm…pregnant?" She looked up at the ghostly shapeless spirit floating attached to her. "And this is my…"

"Baby, yes." Aang said. "It's a little girl, by the way."

Mai placed her other hand tentatively on the baby's spirit before pulling it close and embracing it. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I felt some kind of close bond with this, but I didn't know why."

"Hey, congratulations! I guest that means you and Zuko finally, wink wink nudge nudge." Sokka winked and gave her a thumbs up. Until Suki thrust her elbow into his stomach and he fell over in pain. He lay on the ground, clutching his gut and groaning.

"Sokka's uncultured approach aside, I am happy for you, Mai." Katara said.

Aang's face turned sour. "The reason it looks like it does is that it hasn't developed very far yet. Only a few weeks along. And as such, I'm afraid for it's survival. I think, if we don't get you back to the physical world soon, Mai, you will miscarry."

Mai looked up in fear, her hold on the spirit baby tightening. Katara placed her hand on Mai's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get back before it's too late." She said. "Aang, how do we get out of here?"

Aang sighed. "I'm not sure."

Sokka crawled up onto one knee. "What do you mean you aren't sure?" Sokka moaned. "Aren't you able to move between these worlds easily? Can't you just snap your fingers and send us back?"

"First off, Sokka, it's never been that easy. Second, I've never been in the spirit world with anyone except myself. Third, I didn't come here willingly this time, I was dragged here. So that changes things a little bit." Aang walked a little ways away and sat on a rock. He crossed his legs, placed his hands together, and closed his eyes. His tattoos flashed briefly, and then he remained still.

Inside his mind, Aang found himself face to face with his old mentor and past life, Avatar Roku. "Hello, Aang. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Avatar Roku." Aang bowed. "Roku, I need your wisdom. Ozai trapping me and my friends in the spirit world and we can't escape."

"I saw what has happened. This is an Avatar-like power. My opinion is that Ozai gained these new powers from you. When you took away his fire-bending abilities, a little of your powers where copied over to him in their place. As to how to get back, I am sorry that I cannot help."

"What?" Aang shouted. "But, Roku…"

Roku held up one hand to stop him. "I cannot help, but I know who can." The image of Roku faded away and in his place, another, older Avatar appeared. Dressed in blue Water Tribe clothes and wearing the skin of a Polar Wolf-Bear.

"Avatar Kuruk." Aang bowed to him.

Kuruk bowed in return. "Hello, young Avatar. Yes, I am familiar with this sort of problem. And I also know of only one spirit that knows how to pull someone from the physical world, and send them back." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Ko, the face stealer."

Aang sighed and placed his hand over his eyes. "Ko again?"

Kuruk nodded. "I'm afraid so. He is your best chance. I would hurry, young Avatar. Your friend with child will not last much longer."

The vision faded away and Aang opened his eyes. He stood up and faced his friends. "I know how to get back. Come with me."

/

Azula closed the door of her chambers behind her. A devilish grin crept across her face. She looked over at Ty Lee, the other girl's arms and legs chained to the bed posts. A fearful gaze held on her face. "Welcome to your own personal hell, old friend." The way those last two words rolled off Azula's tongue, like deadly poison dripping from the fangs of a snake.

Azula strolled around to the far side of the room and pulled a sheet off a small table. Underneath it were an assortment of knives, sharp and dull, serrated and not. As well as

Long pointed needles and a cauterizing pole. Azula brought a single small knife back with her to Ty Lee. "You, know, Ty Lee, those Kyoshi warrior uniforms never really suited you." She placed her blade along her former friend's neck. "We should really get rid of those."

Slowly, she pulled the knife along the length of Ty Lee's body. The blade cut through the fabric with ease, all the way to the bare flesh, but never cutting the skin. Once she reached the waist, Azula placed the knife away and tore the clothes open, leaving Ty Lee exposed.

A small squeak escaped her mouth as her clothes were ripped away. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she watched Azula stare at her now exposed body. "Well, wasn't that cute. I wonder how much noise you'll make before I'm done." Azula took one of the long pointed needles and placed the tip against Ty Lee's side. With a sharp intake of breath, she tried to pull away, but there was no where to go.

"Don't worry," Azula said as she pushed it in. A small trickle of blood flowed out and Ty Lee turned her face away in pain. "They aren't fatal. I don't want to kill you. So long as I don't touch a vital organ, you will live." She twisted the metal rod and Ty Lee cried out in pain. In one quick movement, Azula yanked the rod from the other girls body. Ty Lee screamed in pain, blood began to spill out onto the bed.

Grabbing the cauterizing tool, Azula heated it in her hands until the metal turned bright red. She then placed it against the wound. The sound and smell of burning flesh filled the air. "Can't have you bleeding out." Azula's terrible evil grin grew wider. "I know it must hurt," she said, looking down as Ty Lee squirmed and bit her lip in pain, an endless stream of tears flowing now, "but you have to accept the consequences of your actions. You betrayed your nation, turned on your friends, and chose them over us." She pulled the tool away, admiring her handy work. A large burn scar placed right around the other girl's midsection. "Maybe, if you apologize, your might not have to suffer so much."

Ty Lee choked back her tears. He face a twisted mess of pain and sadness. She opened her mouth to speak, gasping for breath as well. "I…I…I'm…" she coughed out.

"Yes, I'm listening." Azula sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm…not…sorry." Ty Lee groaned.

Azula stood up and grabbed her former friend's hair. Ty Lee yelped. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it!"

"I'm not sorry for what I did!" Ty Lee spat. "You've controlled me by fear all my life! So when it came down to you or Mai, I made my choice and I'm proud of it! If given the chance, I would do it again. I'm happy as a Kyoshi warrior, and I'm not afraid of you any more! Torture me all you want, but it won't change my mind!"

Azula sneered and threw Ty Lee back against the bed. She stepped back over to the assortment of knives and touture instruments. "We'll see how long you hold that mentality."


	10. Departure

**Departure**

Iroh shot another blast of fire into the furnace, keeping the small hot air balloon afloat. He now flew over a forest on the western coast of the Earth kingdom. Before him, the vast expanse of the ocean. And at the other side of that ocean, the Fire Nation. Iroh wasn't exactly excited about going back after all this time, but he knew that Zuko would need his help.

As his balloon came closer to the shoreline, a short stream of fire erupted from the forest. It ended after only a second, only to be followed by three shorter bursts. Iroh caught sight of this, and recognized it immediately. It was a signal used only by the royal family when they were in distress. Pulling the cord to his left, the lid at the top of the balloon opened and slowly he began to descend.

At first, he figured that this must be Zuko signaling him. But once he touched down, he was greeted only by a woman dressed entirely in black. "General Iroh, it's been a long time."

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm having difficulty remembering you." Iroh replied. He studied her features for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "Don't tell me…"

/

Zuko and Toph rode into the Wulong forest. The trees still mostly bare from the battle between Aang and the Fire Lord. "Toph, could you locate anyone around us?" Zuko asked.

Toph slid down the side of the Ostrich-horse to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she reached out with her Earth Bending. "I see about five people just to the south of us, along with a Fire Nation Airship docked by the shore."

"Alright, hop back on." Zuko said. He reached out his hand to Toph and pulled her back up on the Ostrich-horse. As the continued south, they eventually reached the location. The Airship, roughly a hundred feet in length sat tethered to the ground. Five Kyoshi warriors stood around the ship.

Zuko and Toph leapt off the Ostrich-horse. "Hey." Zuko called out. He waved.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Greetings." One of the Kyoshi warriors walked up to him. "I am Ami."

Zuko nodded. "Where's Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee?" He asked.

"They left yesterday with Aang and Katara on Appa. This Airship just arrived earlier today. They were just getting ready to take off back for the Fire Nation when you rode up." Ami replied.

"Good, cause we haven't got a lot of time." He grabbed the reins of the Ostrich-horse and led it aboard the Airship.

/

Aang and company looked up at the large gnarled tree that was the home of Koh the face stealer. Aang took a deep breath in preparation. One of the last things he ever wanted was to face Koh again. Katara stepped up beside him. "What do you want to do, Aang?" She asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him, and see if he can get us back to the physical world." Aang said. "Everyone else, stay out here." With those parting words, Aang stepped cautiously into the cavern beneath the tree. Each step echoing off the walls, darkness enveloping him. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest. With no Earthbending in the spirit world, Aang could not sense is surroundings. He was totally blind.

Eventually, he came to a small room with a pillar of light shining down from a hole in the ceiling. Aang walked to the center of the light and waited. The silence was broken when the rhythmic tapping of large insect legs reached his ears. A centipede like creature crawled along the walls behind him, blocking any possible escape.

"Ah, young Avatar. I knew that one day you would come scurrying back to me." A deep suave voice said.

Aang hardened his face before turning to face the spirit. "Koh, I need your help again."

"I know you do. Why else would you ever come to visit me? Seriously, it almost seems like you don't care." Koh wore the face of a young beautiful woman. The face of Kuruk's beloved. "It's so lonely here."

"My friends and I have been trapped in the spirit world. I need to know of another way out." Aang said.

Koh slinked around Aang, coiling like a giant snake. "So, the Avatar, the great bridge between physical and spiritual worlds can't seem to move freely between them? It seems to me that you have more problems than just being trapped. What makes you think I can move between the worlds?"

"You reached into the physical world and took Kuruk's wife, doesn't that mean you can put things back?"

"How astute." Two of Koh's legs hooked over Aang's shoulders in a gesture of mock frienship. "I could probably help you, but what makes you think I should?"

Aang looked over his shoulder, now staring into the fanged face of a lemur-monkey. "I'm the Avatar. If I can't get back to the physical world, then I can't stop Ozai or the Children of Fire, and the world will be thrown out of balance again."

"Very well. I'll help you out, but I want something in return." Koh released his hold on Aang. "I want…" in and instant, Koh twisted in front of Aang and snapped his teeth an inch from the Airbender's nose. "Your face!"

It took all of Aang's mental discipline not to jump at that moment. His heart hammered away in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"It was plain and simple, give me your face, and I'll tell you how to escape back to the physical world." Koh shifted his face to that of an old man.

"That sounds a little unfair."

"Oh, does it now?" Koh crawled away, his feet clinking against the ground. "Is your one face worth the lives of your friends also stranded here? Or that of the unborn child in the Fire Nation girl's belly? Or even the fate of the world? Your priorities seem to be a little eschewed if you value yourself so highly over everything else."

"You make a point, Koh. But I have another. Without my face, I wouldn't be able to stop Ozai or Azula. Which would mean even if I got back to the material world, I would just be defeated and probably sent back here. Doesn't sound like losing my face to you would help any then, does it."

"Hmmm," A sly grin slithered over Koh's face. "Very well. I'll tell you were to go. Do you remember when you came here to ask about the Moon and Ocean spirits? Remember where you first arrived at?"

Aang nodded.

"That small shrine is the only way for you to return to your material world. Step into that shrine and you will be sent back."

Aang nodded. "Thank you."

"And now that I've told you this, I expect my payment." Koh licked his lips.

"I already told you, I'm not giving you my face." Aang protested.

"I know. That would only cause more problems. So, instead," Koh swung his tail, as thick as a tree branch, and sent Aang crashing into the wall of the cave, "I'll just take the faces of your friends." Koh rushed out, leaving Aang temporarily stunned.

Aang crawled back to his feet just in time to watch the tip of Koh's tail slither out the cave. "No!" He shouted, running after him. He came back out into the light, he saw Koh's massive form looking down over Sokka's body.

Sokka lay on the ground, his hands grabbing at his face. Except it was gone. It looked like his skin had melted over his eyes, nose and mouth, forming a simple blank appearance. Suki and Katara knelt at his side, both horrified. Koh watched with glee, now wearing Sokka's face.

Both of them glared up at Koh. "What did you do-" Suki began, but couldn't finish. Koh's face retracted and reappeared as Suki's, as if her face had just been peeled off. She, too, clutched at her face. Katara watched in horror.

"Katara, Mai, freeze your face! Show no emotion! That's how he's doing this!" Aang shouted. It was too late for Katara. In an instant, she too was on the ground with her hands held over her non-face.

When Koh moved to steal Mai's however, she did not flinch. She held the usual blank expression she normally had. Her arms folded over her chest. "Show no emotion? That's pretty easy."

Koh, wearing Katara's face, smiled. "You'll be a difficult one. But it doesn't matter." He coiled away from her and turned to Aang. "I have taken my reward. You may leave now."

"No." Aang said. "I'm not leaving until you give my friends back their faces."

"Then get comfortable, because in that case you won't be leaving for a long time." Koh started to slither away, when he heard Aang again.

"If I give you my face, will you return my friends?" Aang asked.

Koh stopped and turned to face the young Avatar. Still with Katara's face, he replied, "Are you making a proposition?" Aang gave a swift nod. "Very well then. Simply show an emotion, let me have your face, and I'll give your friends back theirs." Aang closed his eyes, and slowly opened them again showing a simple emotion of anger. And as such, his face disappeared just as Sokka's, Suki's, and Katara's did only to reappear on Koh.

With Aang face, Koh grinned and let out a small chuckle. That is until he started to feel his body twitch and convulse. He looked down at himself and saw how his legs were twisting and moving on their own. Suddenly, he cried out in pain and reared back, grinning his teeth. Veins appeared on his body and began to pulse. His legs began to bulge until one by one they started to explode. He watched in horror as his own body began falling apart.

Cracks formed in his exoskeleton, and pillars of light shown through. He grunted and jerked violently from side to side, until finally a major fissure appeared on his underside and worked it way along his entire body. He tried to scream, but even as he did his body finally burst open in an explosion of light. Various beams and shots of light flew through the air, going in all different directions. Like hundreds of shooting stars.

Three of the light beams hit Sokka, Suki, and Katara, while another hits Aang. They all stand up, their faces returned. Katara rushed over to Aang, throwing her arms around him. "You did it!"

"Yeah, thanks for saving us, but how?" Sokka asked, Suki helping him back on his feet.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I guess maybe in trying to take the Avatar, Koh cause some kind of imbalance that needed to be corrected."

Sokka looked blankly at him before shrugging as well. "Eh, make as much sense as anything. Did you at least learn how to get out of here?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. Follow me."


	11. Arrival

**Arrival**

"Okay, let's go over this one more time." Zuko paced in front of the Kyoshi warriors. All of them now wore Fire Nation soldier armor that had been stored onboard the airship. Even Zuko and Toph wore the armor. "When we dock in the capital, what unit are you from and what is your rank?"

"We are unit 34-12 Alpha, Lieutenant Lu Tao." Ami answered. "Returning from recon in the Southern Earth Kingdom." Being the default leader with Suki gone, she was given the charge of talking to the workers at the dock.

"Very good." Zuko nodded.

"Why are we doing this?" One of the others asked.

Zuko turned to her. "Because from what Mai's letter said, the capital has already been taken over by Azula and Ozai. Supposedly, whoever their supporters are have complete control by now. We are too far outnumbered to take them in a direct fight, so we have to sneak in."

"Then why aren't you masquerading as squad leader? You have a better understanding of Fire Nation military and social customs." She asked.

"They'll recognize me too quickly. The commanding officer is always unmasked in these situations, especially during debriefing." Zuko explained. "I would be far too easily recognized, even without my scar. And even with the full face masks, my voice would be picked out quickly by anyone looking for me. So I have to stand in the back and not attract attention."

"Attention, Everyone," the pilot's voice boomed over the intercom, "we are now approaching the Fire Nation Capital. Preparing docking procedures."

"That's our cue." Zuko slipped his helmet and face plate on, hiding all but his eyes. "Suit up, get in formation. Do you remember all the drills, Ami?"

"All understood." Ami, alone, wore no face plate. The airship docked in place and the doors opened. All the Kyoshi Warriors, plus Toph and Zuko stepped out in perfect formation.

A Fire Nation commnder stepped forward to address them. Ami gave the tradition Fire nation salute, and he did so in return. "Identify yourself, Soldier." The Commander said.

"Leieutenint Lu Tao, commanding officer of unit 34-12 Alpha, sir." She replied.

The commander nodded. "As you were, continue on your way."

Ami nodded in recognition and the group stepped past the commander. They had made it passed the first obstacle. Only for more to come. Zuko stepped up behind Ami and whispered to her. "Alright. Toph, Ami, our destination is the Palace itself. If there are any prisoners, they're being held there."

A quick agreement came from the others and the group made their way up to the Fire Lord Palace. Upon entering, they were met by a pair of strange figures in red and black trimmed cloaks. "State your purpose." One of them said.

Ami stepped forward. "Our purpose is to speak to the Fire Lord. Who are you?"

"We are the Children of Fire, and we are in charge around here." The figures glanced around these soldiers quickly. For a slightly longer second, their eyes fell on Zuko. They then glanced at each other before addressing Ami again. "Very well. I shall lead you to the Fire Lord." One of the figures motioned with their hands and began walking down the court-yard. A moment of reluctance passed before Zuko and the group followed.

They followed the hooded figure through the palace, finally coming to a locked door. Their guide relieved a ring of keys from their coat and with a loud clank, the door opened. "Right this way." They said, pulling the door open and taking a step to the side, allowing Zuko and company access.

No sooner had Zuko, Toph, Ami, and the other warriors walked into the room that the door slammed closed behind them and the lock slammed shut again. "They tricked us!" Ami shouted.

A metal snapping sound was heard and Zuko instantly knew what it was. "They broke the key in the lock. They probably figured out who we were at the gate. Toph, can you get the door open?"

Toph popped her neck and cracked her knuckles. "Not a problem." She stepped up to the metal door and slammed her open palms against it. Her fingers dug into the metal and she yanked the door right off its hinges. She threw it across the room, leaving the cloaked figure standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

As the figure turned to run, Ami charged into him and struck her fist against his back. With three more precision strikes, he dropped to the ground paralyzed. Zuko recognized that technique instantly. Chi blocking. He made a quick mental note to never upset the Kyoshi warriors if he had the option. Zuko yanked the hood off the figure and lifted him by the neck of his cloak. "Who are you?"

The man spat at Zuko. "We are the Children of Fire. And you are a traitor. We have returned leadership of our great country to its true Fire Lord."

Zuko grimaced and shoved him back to the ground. Ami stomped over and grabbed the man. "Where is Ty Lee!?" She hissed. When he didn't answer, she lifted him up and slammed his head back into the ground. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

The man winced. "Lady Azula has her in my lady's chambers. She wanted to personally torture that traitor herself. And if My Lady finds you, you will beg for the same fate as Ty Lee. Because your punishment will be far worse."

Ami dropped him back to the ground and stood up. She turned to Zuko. "Where is Azula's chambers?"

Zuko started walking down the hall, motiong for the others to follow. "This way."

/

How long had she been held down here? Days? Weeks? There was no light in this room, so she couldn't tell. Ty Lee lay on Azula's bed, her hands and legs still chained to the bed posts. The skin on her wrists and ankles was now cracked and raw, occasionally bleeding.

Her body had been stripped of all clothes. Scars covered her arms, torso, chest, and legs. Every cut had been cauterized by Azula. Even a long deep cut the princess had made on Ty Lee's face. How much longer was Azula planning to torture her? Ty Lee did not know if she could keep her resolve any longer. She almost wished Azula would tire of this and end her suffering one way or another simply to be done with it.

The latch on the door clicked. Her heart beat faster and tears welled in her eyes. The only time that door ever opened was when Azula wanted to punish her more. As it creaked open and a pillar of light shined through the darkness, Ty Lee closed her eyes and braced herself for the torment she knew was coming.

An audible gasp reached her ears, followed by the quick pace of feet running across the hard stone floor. The bed shifted and someone pressed down on it. "Ty Lee!" A familiar voice shrieked. She opened her eyes and saw a face she never expected to see again. Ami.

Ami stared in horrorid revulsion at the twisted scars across Ty Lee's body. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. She placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Ty Lee." She sobbed. Ami collapsed over the acrobat. She continued to heave and sob at the sight of her broken friend. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened."

Feeling her friend and loved one holding her again, A warmth of relief and joy flooded Ty Lee's body. She began to cry again, but now in joy. "Ami," she managed to choke out, "I'm just so happy to see you again. I thought I never would."

Zuko watched from a distance. At once horrified at the extent Azula had gone, but then shocked and confused at Ami's reaction. His gaze slowly shifted to another of the Kyoshi warriors. "Are they…an item?"

"Yup." She nodded. "It started when we were all in prison for a while, and it just kinda went from there."

Zuko shrugged and turned to Toph. "Can you get her out of there?"

"Sure." The Earth bender stepped over to the bed and, one by one, took the chains in hand and crushed them between her fingers.

Finally free, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Ami and the two embraced in pure joy. Ami brushed her fingers over the scar that grazed Ty Lee's cheek, and pressed her lips against it.

Slowly moving apart, Ami pulled the sheet from the bed up around Ty Lee's exposed body. "Can we find some clothes?" The other Kyoshi warriors moved quickly rummaging around the room and eventually bringing back a shirt and pants that were about Ty Lee's size. Not exact, but close enough to work for now. When putting them on, Ty Lee quickly realized they belonged to Azula.

She didn't care now. She had been rescued. Her nightmarish ordeal was over and now she was with Ami again. Everything was going to be okay now.

A shadow fell over them as someone else stepped in the doorway. All eyes turned to the open door and on caster of the shadow. Zuko glared. "Azula."

A sly grin crept across Azula's face. Her eyes burned with a passionate hate. "Hello, Zuzu. Lucky I caught you, isn't it?" Around her, more figures stepped into the light. All wearing the red and black robes. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends along. These are true Fire Nation, with purer blood that you. They know who should really be in charge, and are seeing to it."

Zuko planted his feet squarely on the floor and raised his arm in an aggressive stance. "Not going to happen, Azula. I am still Fire Lord, and any sort of terrorist revolutionaries are going to have to go through me."

"Good." Azula chuckled. She quickly glanced at the robed figures, and in an instant, they charged into the room. Fire erupted from their hands.


End file.
